


Refracted

by LittleBlueBook, tobeconspicuous



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alpha Trevor Langan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rafael Barba, Rimming, Soulmates, affirmative consent, post-barisi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlueBook/pseuds/LittleBlueBook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/pseuds/tobeconspicuous
Summary: At first there was nothing, then a single golden halo of light surrounded the defense attorney, bathing him in a warm glow. The Omega’s vision soon narrowed as a rush of warmth filled his entire body, every inch of him felt electrified. It was as though something had clicked in the back of his mind, a small voice saying ‘oh, hello, it’s you’.At that moment Rafael Barba knew without a doubt that Trevor Langan was his true mate.He was furious.





	Refracted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barbaesparza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaesparza/gifts).



> When fishing for prompts BarbaEspzara jumped in and said "Bangan ABO Soulmate AU" then this monster happened.
> 
> Inspired by many beautiful and stunning ABO fics, though we feel we need to make special mention of [Carry Your Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631283) by Perpetual Motion (Perpetfic) as the affirmative consent portion was definitely drawn from that fic.
> 
> LittleBlueBook says "Thanks for letting me tag along."
> 
> Tobeconspicuous says "I hope you are happy BB. *narrows eyes*"
> 
> Many thanks to ChameleonCircuit for their wonderful support for acting as a beta for this fic and to Astronaut_Milky for helping with the explicit parts. We humbly thank you both.
> 
> We do not own, only enjoy, and we hope you do as well. Feedback is very much appreciated.

Clothes hastily shoved in bags, discarded items packed away, a quick kiss on the cheek.

Rafael shouldn’t have been surprised really. Sonny was young, handsome, _virile_. Of course he would find his true mate, of course it would never have been Rafael.

“If things don’t work out I’ll call you,” the Alpha had said, a warm smile on his face. “And if you’re desperate during your heat, call me.”

And with that, the younger man was out of his apartment.

But not his life of course. He didn’t know what hurt more, having to see the detective regularly or seeing how happy he was. It wasn’t fair.

Rafael had fought his entire life to be taken seriously as an Omega. He had made sacrifices, lost things that most Omega’s took for granted. He had no regrets.

Well, none except for Sonny.

He had wormed his way under his skin from day one. It had taken months of persistence and perseverance, but the young Alpha had slowly worn the old Omega down.

Several months after he had started the detective had shown up at Rafael’s apartment, just after his heat, with breakfast and a large coffee in hand. Sonny had even been unperturbed by the young Alpha who had strode out of the apartment with a cocky grin on his face while they were chatting.

That was when Rafael allowed himself to breathe around the detective. That was when Rafael knew that the detective wanted more than just sex. That was when Rafael allowed himself to feel for the detective.

Sonny Carisi had spent Rafael’s next heat in his bed, and then the next, and then the next. Rafael was smitten, he was slowly falling for the younger man.

He really shouldn’t have been.

Rafael had been the one to declare their relationship as casual, that it was just one of convenience. He was the one who refused to let it become serious, refused to take Sonny’s offer to become mates.

Maybe he should have, but Rafael was scared. He was old, bitter, and soon would be unable to have the children Sonny so desperately wanted. Maybe that was why he pushed the younger man away.

That didn’t mean the fact that Sonny had been seeing other people didn’t hurt. That didn’t mean the fact that Sonny had found his true mate wasn’t killing him.

Rafael didn’t know how he was supposed to move on.

Which is how he found himself sitting at Forlini’s, scotch in hand, ignoring the rest of the squad as they met and celebrated Sonny’s new found bond. Rafael had tried to be happy for the younger man, he had offered his own smile and a firm handshake.

Everything went to hell the moment he saw the fresh mating bite, bright red on alabaster skin slightly concealed by the black henley Sonny had been wearing. Rafael should have looked away then, instead he scanned Sonny’s mate and noticed a matching fresh bite. It made him ill to think about.

Rafael shouldn’t have been surprised, they were _true mates_ after all, but somewhere deep inside of him was a spark of hope that had been snuffed out. So he sat alone and drank as he watched Sonny and his mate laugh along with the rest of the squad. Eventually he had enough, he finished off the rest of his scotch and decided he would never open his heart to another Alpha again.

Little did he know fate had other plans.

\--

Trevor Langan was an Alpha that Rafael had heard of for many years, usually being discussed or dismissed by a colleague. He had never had the pleasure to face the man in court, only recently had their paths started to cross.

It was Liv who then mentioned the defense attorney. He had taken on Ellie Porter as a pro-bono case and when she had been murdered he took over the handling of her son’s adoption. A blessing in disguise for Liv, Langan had pulled some strings and expedited Liv’s adoption of Noah.

As a consequence, much to his disdain, Rafael had spent months listening to Liv extol the man’s virtues. Once the adoption had been finalized, Langan was soon forgotten and Rafael’s world kept on turning without him having ever actually met the man.

So to say that Rafael was surprised to see Langan sitting next to the suspect on Rafael’s latest case was an understatement. He studied the man for a moment through the glass, though he didn’t make the connection until Liv scowled and spat out his name. The prosecutor turned to his friend, a small frown on his face.

“I didn’t think that he was defending client’s anymore,” he said coolly.

Liv’s face went tight. “Neither did I.”

“Let’s get this over with then,” Rafael muttered.

Liv was the first to enter the room, a stereotypical Alpha move that he never complained about. If she felt the need to protect Rafael he wasn’t going to argue. He followed her into the room as she held the door open for him, he was hit with the overwhelming stench of Alpha. It was coming from the suspect who was clearly overcompensating for his nerves.

Joshua Johnson was nearing thirty, with dirty blond hair and brown eyes. He was muscular, and clearly brought into the normal Alpha male stereotypes by the disgusted look on his face when he saw Rafael walk into the room.

“Omega,” the snarl he emitted was deep and glutterol.

Rafael just cocked a brow as he sat down on the opposite side of Johnson, Liv looming over his shoulder.

“You’ve previously been charged with assault and battery,” Rafael tisked as he made a show of flipping through the suspects file. “Now you’ve graduated to rape? I have to say Mr. Johnson--”

“How dare you address me,” the man was melodramatic. Rafael couldn’t help but roll his eyes, it was so stereotypical.

Rafael, to his credit didn’t flinch, he just raised his brow and continued. “--you clearly have a wish to be incarcerated.”

“You have no idea you filthy--”

Johnson began to spit, luckily Langan had a head on his shoulders, he lifted a hand to silence the man. “What my client is trying to say is that he is innocent.”

Though Langan remained calm and collected, Rafael could smell Liv’s stress. He hoped that she calmed down soon. One aggressive Alpha he could handle, two were a lot more difficult to keep at bay. Rafael then eyed Langan.

Three would be a nightmare.

Rafael took a deep breath before continuing. “Not according to the victim’s statement, or the witness statement.” He turned to look directly at Langan, his heart thudding heavily as his own green eyes met Langan’s grey ones. “Your client looks rather guilty.”

“Joshua was nowhere in the vicinity--”

Before Langan could finish his argument, Johnson leapt out of his chair and lunged at Rafael. Before he could make contact, Liv charged past Rafael, shoving the prosecutor to the side in her attempt to grab the suspect. Rafael felt his chair wobble slightly before it gave way and he crashed to the ground. His head hit the floor with a sickening crack.

“Mr. Barba,” he heard a muffled voice cry, and a shadow move move him.

It was Langan.

“I’m fine,” he croaked as he tried to sit up, he just didn’t quite have the strength.

Langan saw his attempt for what it was, he grabbed Rafael by the waist and lifted him into a sitting position. The Alpha then helped maneuver him so he was propped against the wall, Rafael felt his head loll to the side. Large hands grabbed his face, that was when Rafael’s world exploded.

At first there was nothing, then a single golden halo of light surrounded the defense attorney, bathing him in a warm glow. The Omega’s vision soon narrowed as a rush of warmth filled his entire body, every inch of him felt electrified. It was as though something had clicked in the back of his mind, a small voice saying ‘ _oh, hello, it’s you_ ’.

At that moment Rafael Barba knew without a doubt that Trevor Langan was his true mate.

He was furious.

Of course the universe would choose the moment in time when Rafael was heartbroken and still healing to present his true mate to him. The Alpha he had wanted to meet as a child, the Alpha who was supposedly the most genetically compatible with Rafael. The universe had a poor sense of humor.

He took a deep breath before he batted the man’s hand away and forced himself to stand up.

There was at least one good thing to come from the situation, it was only Omega’s who felt that initial connection. An Alpha didn’t feel it until they were buried inside their willing lover, their teeth grazing the Omega’s neck ready to take that final step, compelled by instinct to bite, to claim, to mark. The most important thing is that the Omega had to be willing for the connection to be completed, and Rafael was certainly not willing.

“Control your client, Langan,” Rafael bit out before he made his way to the door of the interrogation room and yanked it open. “Otherwise it will be an incredibly short trial.”

Rafael stepped out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Once he had distanced himself from the situation he let himself rest against the wall and took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. His entire form was shaking, screaming out to be touched. He wanted to be back in that room, to be marked, to be claimed. By his Alpha.

A hand rested on his shoulder causing a shock to course through the Omega’s body. Rafael couldn’t help but wrench himself away from the foreign touch. He whipped around, finding himself face to face with detective Sonny Carisi. For the first time ever his entire form felt repulsed by the younger Alpha’s touch.

“Are you alright?” He asked Rafael, his voice laced with concern.

Rafael wanted to run, away from this man in front of him. Instead he stood his ground. “I’m fine, detective,” he kept his voice calm, level.

“I saw what happened in there--”

“Watching my every move now?” Rafael lashed out, unable to control his temper. “You can’t just leave me alone?”

The detective’s response was cool. “I work here.”

Rafael wanted to shoot off a quick response about how Johnson wasn’t Sonny’s case, but then the taller man shifted slightly and Rafael could make out the red scarring of the bite mark of his true mate below his white button up. The prosecutor took a deep breath before he crossed his arms and lifted his brow.

Rafael’s voice was surprisingly calm. “This isn’t your case.”

“I just wanted to check that you were okay.” As always his smile was warm.

Rafael huffed. “You made it perfectly clear that you have no interest in me.”

“Now hang on,” Sonny glared. “You’re the one who doesn’t want to remain friends.”

“We were never friends.” Rafael aimed his words to wound.

Sonny took a step back. “All right then,” he began to walk away before he turned back to face Rafael. “See you around.”

Then he was gone.

Rafael took another deep breath, collecting himself and his belongings before walking out of the precinct and into some much needed fresh air. As he stood outside the 16th and waited for his uber a million thoughts rushed through his brain. Even though he hated it, even though he didn’t want them to, all his thoughts and feelings seemed to direct him to seek out one person.

Trevor Langan.

Rafael bit back a groan. He didn’t want a true mate, he had never wanted a true mate. Not since he had convinced himself that they were just a fantastical childhood ideal. He didn’t believe in fate, or only being tied to one person for an entire lifetime. Yet thoughts of the man kept creeping into the back of his mind, a fond smile began to form. A flash of desire ran through him. Langan had been taller than he had expected, far more handsome too.

Even though he had sworn off Alpha’s, just maybe this was the universe trying to tell him he could still be happy. That he deserved to be happy. As the uber pulled up he shook the intrusive thoughts from his mind and climbed into the car. After all, Trevor Langan wasn’t going anywhere, he had time to work out if the Alpha was really what he wanted.

\--

Rafael’s caseload had rarely ever been what one could call manageable, one of the pitfalls of being an Omega was people tended to dump cases that they found boring or difficult on your desk. Not that Rafael minded, it gave him exposure to a broad range of cases, and was how he ended up with the reputation of winning difficult cases.

It also meant that he was forced to wade through the rubbish.

Which he revelled in, especially as he was trying to avoid dealing with certain situations. He had thrown himself completely into his cases, though his social life had suffered during these period his win ratio tended to triple, which obviously made the DA very happy.

Unfortunately for Rafael, while he had been productive after he and Sonny had ended their relationship, since he had discovered Langan was his soulmate he felt stagnant. Even Carmen had noticed the change, though she was careful never to comment on it in front of Rafael.

It had been a week since the incident, as Rafael was silently referring to it, had occurred. Even though he had tried to work through his emotions, his nature wasn’t letting him. His soul seemed to call out for something, anything, or at least that’s what Rafael tried to convince himself of. He certainly wasn’t pining over a man he barely knew, and he certainly wasn’t allowing himself to dwell on thoughts of a potential relationship with the man.

After all, it was the Omega’s choice if they wanted to pursue their true mate, and he refused to pursue Langan until he was certain he wanted to do so. He just needed some time to breathe and forget about the initial connection, even if there was a part of him that didn’t want to do so.

Luckily, as though she knew that he needed a distraction, Carmen poked her head in through the door. “Phone call, Mr. Barba.”

“Excellent,” Rafael couldn’t help but sigh in relief. “Who’s on the other end?”

“Mr. Langan, sir,” Carmen smiled brightly. Rafael felt queasy, and his ever observant assistant clearly picked up on his distress. “I can tell him you’re occupied, sir?”

Rafael contemplated agreeing before he shook his head and forced a smile. “It’s fine, Carmen, put Trevor through.”

It took a moment for Rafael to realize the slip of his tongue, though if Carmen noticed she was professional enough to ignore it. He leaned back on his chair and tapped his pen against the desk, waiting impatiently for the call to be put through. When his desk phone finally rang, Rafael felt foolish jumping at the shrill noise.

He picked up the handset and raised it to his ear. “Hello?”

“Mr. Barba,” Trevor’s voice echoed down the line, the Omega felt a flash of warmth pulse through him. “I’m just calling to check in on you.”

“I see,” Rafael cocked a brow, even though there was no way the other man would ever know.

“You were pretty shaken after Mr. Johnson attacked you,” Trevor continued, his voice genuine. “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“Thank you for calling, Trevor,” Rafael winced as the name fell easily from his lips. “I am fine.”

“Glad to hear that, _Rafael_ ,” the prosecutor couldn’t help but shiver at the way the defense attorney said his name.

“Well if that’s all--”

“Have lunch with me?” The defense attorney blurted out.

Rafael’s stomach fluttered. “Oh?”

“We can,” Trevor’s voice hitched. “Discuss a plea deal?”

Rafael couldn’t help but feel disappointed. “I’ll have Carmen check my schedule and get back to you.”

“Fine,” he felt a twinge of satisfaction when he heard the same disappointment in Trevor’s tone. “Just let me know. Goodbye, Rafael.”

“Goodbye, Trevor,” Rafael responded before he hastily hung up the phone.

He sank back in his chair and released a breath, glad that the phone conversation was finally over. A feeling of dread washed over him, he was barely able to keep it together over the phone, he had no idea how was he supposed to handle speaking with the man face to face. He remembered a rumour which had floated round the office, that Trevor Langan had a history of dating ADA’s. Rafael would have to do some digging, but maybe one of the man’s ex’s would be willing to give Rafael some advice.

\--

When Rafael had first started as an ADA he had been dismissed for being an Omega. As he started to make a name for himself his colleagues had questioned what favours he had traded to succeed. So he closed himself off to his colleagues and since he had transferred to Manhattan, Rafael hadn’t gone out of his way to make friends with the other ADA’s in the office.

He of course socialized when it was deemed necessary to do so and had never shied away from events on the DA’s office calendar. Now he found himself regretting the decision to not make the effort to get to know some of his more senior colleagues, specifically a Beta named Alexandra Cabot.

He had heard a rumour that she had dated one Alpha named Trevor Langan back when she first started as an ADA which is why he found himself knocking on the door of one of the most formidable EADA’s in the office.

“Mr. Barba,” the beta greeted warmly after her secretary had escorted him into the office. “It’s unusual to see you outside of a social obligation, what can I do for you?”

“I have a lunch meeting with Trevor Langan tomorrow,” Rafael began, surprised at the level of confidence in his voice. “And I am aware the two of you--”

“Used to date?” A smirk curled at the corner of her mouth.

“--are friendly,” Rafael refused to take the bait. “I was hoping you could give me some advice in regards to discussing a plea bargain with him.”

“A plea bargain?” The EADA’s tone was flat, but there was certainly an amused twinkle in her eye.

Rafael stared the blond dead in the eye. “Yes.”

“Funny,” she chuckled. “Trevor Langan doesn’t take lunch meetings to discuss plea bargains.”

“Oh really?” Rafael cocked a brow.

“It sounds to me like you’re going on a date,” there was a teasing lilt to her words.

“I highly doubt--”

“Trevor is special to me Rafael,” Alexandra dropped the formalities. “And I don’t appreciate people toying with him.”

“I have no intentions--”

“I heard about what happened with detective Carisi,” she continued, her tone remained calm and collected, even if the look in her eye was vicious. “And if you’re looking to use him for an easy lay I won't stand for it.”

“I’m not,” Rafael immediately backed down, not willing to pick a fight with his superior. “I just want to get to know him.”

“Why do I get the feeling there’s more to it than that?” Alexandra cocked her head to the side.

“It’s personal.”

“Trevor’s been hurt by unmated Omega’s more than once--”

“Firstly,” Rafael tried not to sound as indignant as he felt at her comment. “I have no intention of hurting him.”

“And secondly?” She smirked at him.

He gazed at her defiantly. “It’s personal.”

“I don’t understand why--”

Rafael watched as the pieces connected in her brain and her eyes grew wide. He knew that the EADA was an incredibly intelligent woman, and he knew that she would leap to the correct conclusion. So he stood there and watched as realization dawned on her face.

“Are you his…” She trailed off, not willing to speak the words out loud.

Rafael nodded. “I am.”

“I heard about the incident,” she began carefully before she rounded on Rafael. “He has no idea, does he?”

“Not yet,” Rafael responded honestly.

The EADA took a step towards him. “You are planning on telling him? Aren’t you?”

“I-I’m not sure,” he frowned. “I want to get to know him first, before I put my heart on the line again.” He winced at the unusual display of vulnerability he made.

“Completely understandable,” Alexandra soothed as she rested a hand on his shoulder. “Trust me, Rafael,” her voice was warm, soft. “Opening yourself up to Trevor? It’ll be worth it.”

\--

Cabot’s words echoed through Rafael’s head for days in the lead up to the lunch meeting. He had a decision to make -- pursue his True Mate or risk losing his chance with the Alpha all together. Every fibre of his being wanted Trevor Langan, and after a few sleepless nights Rafael decided to gage the other man’s evel of interest. He would see how the lunch went, how interested Trevor actually was, and if he was still uncertain, Rafael would walk away.

The plan was solid, the reality was not.

In reality, Rafael entered Forlini’s and immediately spied Trevor sitting at a booth alone, two glasses of scotch before him. As Rafael approached the table he was hit with a mixture of scents; the bar, Alpha, and something surprising, something that screamed _mine_.

That was when the plan was discarded. That was when Rafael decided he was going to seduce this Alpha. Trevor Langan would be his.

Trevor clearly smelt him before he saw him. There was a moment where his nostrils flared and his head whipped up to stare straight at Rafael. He quickly rose to his feet and extended his hand, a happy smile on his face. “Rafael, thanks for coming.”

“No problem,” the Omega didn’t even try to hide the arousal he felt as he shook the Alpha’s hand.

Trevor’s eyes went wide and Rafael couldn’t help but smirk as he watched the taller man’s apple bob. “Please take a seat.” Rafael did as instructed, slowly sliding into the opposite seat. “So Mr. Johnson--”

“Down to business already, Trevor?” Rafael purred as he cocked his brow. “We haven’t even ordered our meals yet.”

“Uh of course,” Trevor flushed red, he pushed a glass of scotch towards Rafael. “I did order you a drink, Macallan Twelve?”

“Thank you,” Rafael slowly picked up the glass and traced the rim of it with one long finger. “So, Trevor, what brought on this impromptu lunch?”

“As I said, Rafael,” a soft smile emerged as the taller man began. “I was concerned after Mr. Johnson’s outburst.”

“And now?” Rafael asked before he took a sip of the amber liquid in his hand.

He couldn’t help but note that Trevor looked adorable when confused. “And now?”

“That you can see that I’m fine.” Rafael’s mouth curled into a seductive smirk, he moved his leg so it was pressed against Trevor’s.

Color slowly began to creep up the man’s neck, staining his cheeks. Rafael relished the reaction, he loved how Trevor’s gaze shot up to meet his own. Of course that was when one of the wait staff interrupted them to ask for their order. Rafael didn’t pull away. Neither did Trevor.

Once their orders were placed they fell into easy conversation, chatting amicably as they waited for their food. Rafael was surprised at how easy it was for him to rile the Alpha up without resorting to standard Omega signs of submission. All he had to do was finger the rim of his scotch glass, move his leg against Trevor’s, or even just cock his brow and Rafael was able to smell exactly how into him Trevor was.

Though Rafael couldn’t comment, he was exactly the same -- Trevor didn’t even have to try. Every laugh, every flush of pink, every crinkled smile, went straight to Rafael’s cock. The look on the Alpha’s face told Rafael that he was clearly aware of it.

By the end of lunch Trevor was walking Rafael out of the restaurant, a large hand resting in the small of the his back, laughing about some antic that Rafael and Rita had gotten up to while in school. As the door opened and the cool air hit them suddenly the mood between them changed.

Rafael turned to face Trevor. “So--”

“Let me cut to the chase,” Trevor grabbed Rafael’s elbow and guided him out of the doorway. “I’ve been interested in you for a long time, and after lunch today I think I can safely say that the interest is mutual.”

“I most certainly am,” Rafael agreed, a small smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.

“I am not ignorant though,” Trevor continued, a small frown grew on his face. “I rather like you, Rafael, however I am not willing to be your rebound.”

“Trevor--”

“Let me finish, please,” he said quietly. “I don’t know what transpired between you and detective Carisi, and I won't pry.” He took a deep breath before he finally continued. “I would like to take you out to dinner, get to know you, formally date you.”

“I’d like that too,” Rafael’s smile was as genuine as his tone of voice.

The look of relief on the taller man’s face made Rafael’s heart ache. “May I kiss you Rafael?”

“Yes.”

The taller man cupped Rafael’s face and brushed his thumb against the prosecutor’s cheek. Green eyes gazed into grey for a moment before Rafael became impatient, he reached up, winding his hands around Trevor’s shoulders. He stood up on his toes and pulled the taller man towards him, their breath mingling for a moment before their lips finally brushed against each other.

Spectacular was the only word that came to mind as the Omega kissed his Alpha for the first time. As their mouths moved together Rafael’s heart felt as though it could burst. He had never experienced anything more wonderful, more exhilarating, or more perfect than this kiss. When they finally broke apart a single possessive thought ran through Rafael’s mind.

_Mine._

“I’ll call you?” he asked tentatively.

“Hang on,” Trevor pulled out his phone and passed it to Rafael. “Put in your number.”

Rafael entered in all of his numbers, including his direct work line, before he handed the phone back to Trevor. Trevor pressed a button. A moment later Rafael felt a buzzing in his pocket and cocked a brow. The man had clearly called him.

“Now you have my personal mobile,” the man shrugged, a cheeky grin on his face. “Well, goodbye for now, Rafael Barba.”

“Wait,” Rafael gasped, grabbing the taller man and wrenching him into another perfect kiss. When they broke apart Rafael took a step back, practically beaming. “Until next time, Trevor Langan.”

Trevor’s laugh was like crystal. “Until next time.”

\--

Somewhere in the back of Rafael’s mind he knew there was a certain amount of time one was supposed to wait before calling for another date to not appear desperate. So he played it cool and calm, or at least that’s what he told himself. He waited a week before his anxiousness won out and he finally decided to make the call. Trevor had readily agreed to meet him for another date, this time dinner, and Rafael knew exactly where he wanted to take the man.

Trevor met him outside of one Hogan place before they jumped in an uber which took them deep into the Bronx. They stopped outside a hole-in-the-wall Cuban place where Rafael knew the owner’s by name. Trevor smiled sheepishly and allowed Rafael to order for him, which thrilled the Omega to no end.

Dinner was easy, the conversation flowed readily, as did the tequila. Rafael was surprised at how natural everything felt, sitting pressed against Trevor in a tiny booth eating food almost as good as his abuelita’s had been. Other’s had clearly noticed their rapport, the manager had come out to eye the couple more than once, an approving look on their face. Rafael would need to prepare himself for a phone call from his mother within the next few days.

After they had finished their meals, both men stuffed to the brim, they left the restaurant, matching smiles on their faces. After a few long kisses and an even longer goodnight, both men caught separate Uber’s home. Rafael couldn’t help but feel disappointed by the outcome as he made his way up to his apartment.

He unlocked his front door with a sigh, kicked of his shoes and made his way to the bedroom to get changed into slacks and a shirt. When he returned to his kitchen, he put the kettle on and glanced down at his phone, his stomach leaping at the sight of the text message which appeared on the screen.

 _Free tomorrow night?_ Clearly Trevor wasn’t nearly as worried as Rafael had been about appearing too desperate.

Rafael eagerly texted him back. **_For you? Yes._ **

_Dinner?_ Trevor’s response was instantaneous.

An excited smile curled onto his face. **_I would love to._ **

\--

Rafael couldn’t wait for dinner. He spent the entire day in an excited haze, rushing through work with a skip in his step and a smile on his face, much to the horror of his co-workers. Every so often he would glance up at the clock and get more frustrated, his body itching for the hour, the minute, the second when it was finally time to leave. As soon as the clock ticked past six, Rafael grabbed his jacket and scurried out of the office, saying a brief farewell to Carmen as he left.

Trevor was already waiting for him, a soft smile matching eyes which seemed to sparkle as Rafael approached. They greeted each other with a soft kiss before Trevor took Rafael’s arm in his own and walked him to dinner.

The restaurant was fancier, but the chemistry between the two of them remained just as intense. Rafael was taking every chance he could to touch Trevor. He tangled their feet together, rested his hand on Trevor’s and brushed every single speck of food he could off his face. Trevor responded wonderfully, every movement that Rafael made caused him to gasp and flush red.

Clearly the two of them were thinking the same thing.

They eagerly paid their bill and left the restaurant quickly, Trevor’s hand resting in the small of Rafael’s back as though it belonged there. The Omega couldn’t help but preen at how expertly he had manipulated his Alpha.

Trevor barely waited until they were out the door before he yanked Rafael into the alley next to the restaurant and roughly pushed him against the wall. At that moment the Trevor’s eyes went soft as he quickly scanned Rafael’s face.

“I’m alright,” the prosecutor murmured, he reached out and grabbed Trevor’s chin. “Now kiss me.”

Trevor let out a growl before he leaned down and captured the Omega’s mouth with his own. The taller man’s kiss was powerful, as were his arms as they held Rafael against the wall. The prosecutor couldn’t help but let out a moan as the taller man wedged a knee between his legs. Rafael couldn’t help but grind down onto it.

Rafael mewled as the kiss ended. Trevor flashed a smirk before he leaned down and started to kiss along Rafael’s jawline and down his neck. Something primal caused Rafael’s back to arch and for a loud moan to escape his mouth.

_Mine_

_Mine_

_Mine_

_Mine_

Suddenly Trevor stopped and took a step back, the loss of contact causing an unintended sob of displeasure to escape from Rafael. Trevor reached out and cupped Rafael’s cheek and the Omega instinctively leaned into it..

“Trevor?” The question fell from his mouth.

“I-I-I’m sorry Rafael,” he murmured in response as he withdrew his hand. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why not?” Rafael whined. He was aware of how petulant he sounded, he just didn’t care.

Trevor sighed before he continued. “I know you want this, _want me_ , but I’m just not--”

“Not what?” Rafael interrupted, his heart pounding against his chest, terrified of what the man might say next.

He reached out and rubbed Rafael’s arm. “I want to know that you’re completely over detective Carisi before we take this any further.”

“Sonny?” The prosecutor’s brow furrowed. “I haven’t really thought of him since that day in the interrogation room.” Rafael was shocked at how honest his words were. “Please believe me.”

“I do,” Trevor smiled gently.

Rafael’s heart felt tight. “You just don’t want to get hurt.”

“I’m sorry--

“Don’t be, please,” he purred. He took a step forward and pressed a kiss into Trevor’s jaw. “Just promise me one thing.”

“What?” He sounded genuinely concerned.

Rafael took a deep breath. “When my heat comes, you’ll help me through it.”

“When is it?” Clearly the Alpha’s interest was piqued.

“Not until June,” It was April, he and Sonny had ended days after his last heat.

The smile that broke out across Trevor’s face was beautiful. “I’d love that.”

“Goodnight then?” Rafael asked, a small smile played at the corner of his mouth.

Trevor stepped forward, grabbed Rafael’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and placed a gentle kiss on his mouth. “Goodnight.”

\--

The weeks that followed were a whirlwind of dinner’s, lunches, and the occasional breakfasts followed by intense kisses and some increasingly heavy petting. Rafael was becoming frustrated, in more ways than one. Everytime Trevor left, his heart grew heavy and his instincts flared.

Which was probably what frustrated Rafael the most.

He had always been so in control of himself and his emotions, there was a reason why he was able to play the Jury and others around him. Logically he knew why this Alpha was affecting him more than any other had, that didn’t stop Rafael from trying his hardest to keep all his emotions under wraps. Which was difficult when he had to cancel dinner with Trevor to head into the sixteenth to meet with a suspect. He was tired, hungry, and just wanted to spend time with Trevor. It was unfortunate that the suspect would keep all of SVU late into the night.

When he finally stepped out of the interrogation room, a deal had been brokered and he could finally go home. He checked his phone, seeing a message from Trevor. It made his heart flutter and a gentle smile appear on his face. Which is why he wasn’t paying attention, which is why he walked straight into another person and fell flat on his ass.

“Are you okay, Rafael?”

The prosecutor couldn’t help the shudder that ran through his body at the sound of the familiar voice. He allowed Sonny Carisi to yank him to his feet and brush him off. When he finally came to his senses he wrenched himself away and scowled at the young man.

“Do you mind?” Rafael flinched as the other man reached towards him.

Sonny dropped his arm and glared. “At least I was paying attention to where I was going.”

“Clearly not if you ran into me,” he huffed as he crossed his arms over himself.

The detective let out a noise of frustration. “I was trying to avoid you.”

“Nothings changed then,” Rafael muttered under his breath.

The Alpha definitely heard him. Sonny’s eyes narrowed and his shoulders tensed. “What is your problem?”

“I missed dinner thanks to you,” Rafael exclaimed, a shiver ran through his body as a flash of Trevor raced through his mind.

Sonny’s response came out as a low growl. “With your new boy toy?”

“Excuse me?” Rafael cocked a brow, his body tensed automatically at the Alpha’s aggression.

Sonny took a step forward. “I’ve seen you around the place with him.”

“That’s none of your business.” The Omega stood his ground, his body flushed warm at the thought of Trevor.

The Alpha scoffed. “So much for actually caring about me.”

“I did care.” Rafael was surprised at how genuine he sounded. “I still do.”

“You have a funny way of showing it,” Sonny muttered.

Rafael had no idea how to respond. “I am not sure why you care. Don’t you have your True Mate waiting at home for you?”

“I don’t understand it,” Sonny ignored Rafael as he took another step forward, crowding the shorter man as he continued. “You’re all soft smiles and look so relaxed around him.” Soon he was inches away. “Why didn’t we have that?”

“Sonny.” Rafael was beginning to feel uncomfortable, somehow the detective had backed him into a corner.

“It’s not fair.” The younger man sounded strained, tired. “We could have had something special.”

“You left me remember?” Rafael said slowly, gripping his suitcase tightly. “For your true mate.”

“I know,” he sounded wistful.

Rafael’s next question was genuine, he needed to know the answer. “Do you regret it?”

“Of course not.” It was as though he had shaken something loose, and Sonny’s eyes went wide as he took a step away from Rafael. “But sometimes--” Sonny paused and walked over to Rafael causing him to flinch. He moved his head to Rafael’s neck and took a deep breath. “That explains it.”

“What?” Rafael was extremely relieved when Sonny took several steps backwards.

Sonny looked worried, his shoulders were hunched and his arms were crossed in front of him. “The irrational jealousy I’ve been feeling since you walked into the precinct.”

“I don’t understand,” Rafael cocked his brow.

“Rafael,” he sounded amused, though the look in his eye was serious.  “You’re in the early stages of your heat.”

“No I’m not.” Rafael couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing.

Sonny was determined though. “Yes you are.”

“No I’m not.” Rafael shook his head, his cycles had never been irregular. “I’m not even due till late June, it’s still May.”

A look of realisation fell across the detective’s face. “I think I understand why you’ve been all schmoopy recently.”

“Schmoopy?” Rafael raised a brow at the ridiculous.

“You may want to give Langan a call,” Sonny sighed, a knowing smile curled at his mouth “Before it’s too late.”

Then he quickly exited the room, leaving Rafael standing alone with a stunned look on his face. He couldn’t believe what Sonny was telling him, he was a healthy Omega whose heat had always been on schedule, he had never had any issues in the past.

Then his phone pinged, distracting him from his train of thought. He looked down, his entire body seemed to pulse with desire when he realised it was from Trevor.

_Hope you’re on your way home. Dinner tomorrow?_

Rafael took a deep breath in and then exhaled. It was subtle but he could smell it, the sweet scent of his own slick. The phone weighed heavy in his hand as he weighed up his options. He could go home, disappear for a few days and ride out this heat on his own, or he could text Trevor.

His phone pinged again.

_Text me once you’re home safe._

Rafael knew what to do.

\--

He rushed home to his apartment and bolted the door. Rafael took a deep breath, his scent was still faint but in a couple of hours there would be no denying it anymore, he was in heat. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone with a shaking hand. Trevor’s text was still on the main screen. He entered the code, waited for the phone to open before he finally navigated to his contacts and selected his Alpha’s entry.

The shrill ringing seemed to go on forever, two rings and then a pause, then two rings and another pause. Each pause caused Rafael’s heart to leap, and it would crash again when followed by another ring. Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity the call connected.

“ _Hello?_ ” Trevor’s voice sounded so distant, the Omega couldn’t help but let off a little whine. “ _Rafael? Is everything all right?_ ”

Rafael cleared his throat before answering. “Trevor, sorry to bother you, but I find myself in an unusual situation.” As he spoke to Trevor he loosened his tie and made his way to his bedroom.

“ _What is it, Rafael?_ ” The man’s concerned voice made a shiver run down his spine. He placed the man on speaker and quickly unbuckled his belt.

Rafael removed his pants and underwear off in a single movement and carelessly tossed them to the side. He began to unbutton his vest as he answered. “My heat seems to have come earlier than expected and I was hoping you would join me.”

“ _Rafael_ \--”

“Trevor, please,” he fumbled to undo his shirt buttons, eventually giving up and pulling his shirt and undershirt off in one movement. “ _Please_ ,” he lay himself down on his bed, waiting with baited breath for his Alpha’s answer.

“ _What year is it?_ ” Trevor answered and the sound of his voice made Rafael’s cock twitch.

Rafael fingered his throat slightly, he then moved his hand slowly down his chest and stomach, his skin felt as though it was on fire. “Two thousand and sixteen.”

“ _Who was the first President?_ ” Trevor asked, Rafael could hear the rustle of fabric and his mouth curled into a smirk. He was making sure he was still capable of consent. “ _And what was his status?_ ”

“George Washington.” Rafael’s hand finally reached his cock, he stroked it lazily before he rolled over to grab a pillow to place under his hips. “Surprisingly he was a Beta.”

“Very good,” Trevor purred. “I’ll be there ASAP.”

The call disconnected and the Omega preened. His Alpha was coming. Rafael gave himself another lazy stroke before he moved his hand down to see just how ready he was for Trevor.

He was already leaking.

Rafael couldn’t help but moan as he traced his entrance with a finger, testing himself before he finally slipped it in. It wasn’t long before he added another, slowly opening himself up, enjoying the slight burn. In an hour he would be completely slick and ready to take his Alpha’s cock.

He continued to finger and stroke himself, relishing in the sensation but was unable to achieve the release his body was craving. It had been too many years since he had gone through a heat alone, his heat ridden body had been spoilt..

Rafael smelt Trevor before he heard his doorbell ring, and his scramble off the bed was less than graceful. He threw on his robe before practically bolting to the front door. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down before he finally unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door.

“Trevor,” he managed to smirk.

The Alpha was dressed in simple sweats and a t-shirt. He looked dishevelled, his usual pristine hair was all over the place. He inhaled deeply and his normally grey eyes shimmered gold with lust. Rafael took a step back to let the man into the apartment, but Trevor was having none of it.

“What year was the moon landing?” Trevor growled desperately. “Who is the current DA?”

“Nineteen Sixty Nine and Jack McCoy,” Rafael answered before grabbing Trevor and yanking him across his threshold. “He’s been advised not to expect me for the next week.”

“Last question,” Trevor took a step back and watched as Rafael bolted the door again. “Do you want to spend your heat with me?”

Rafael took a step forward and pressed himself against Trevor. He reached up and stroked the man’s chin before he held it between his thumb and forefinger and drew the taller man’s mouth towards his. “God yes,” he moaned before claiming his the taller man’s mouth with his own.

Trevor kissed back immediately, placing his hands on the Omega’s waist to hold him in place. Much to Rafael’s disappointment the kiss was quickly broken and Trevor took a step back.

“Are you naked under there?” Trevor asked, his eyes eagerly roaming Rafael’s body.

Rafael toyed with the belt. “I thought you’d asked your last question.”

“I-- Just--,” Trevor fumbled with his words.

It took all of Rafael’s strength to turn and sashay away, he looked over his shoulder and purred. “Follow me if you want to find out.”

All too soon Trevor’s hands were once more on his waist practically shoving Rafael into the bedroom. Large hands reached for the belt of the robe, but Rafael just tisked. “You first, _Alpha_.”

Trevor blushed before he removed his shirt, revealing a surprisingly muscular torso. Rafael’s cock practically wept as Trevor slid his sweats down well defined hips and a perfectly rounded ass. He wondered if Trevor would let him pin him down and fuck him on occasion.

But now was not the time for those thoughts.

Trevor was on him, hands sliding down his arms to his waist. He tugged at the belt and chuckled. “Let me see, please.” Rafael just let the robe fall off of him. Trevor gently pushed Rafael on the bed and raked an admiring glance over his form. “You’re beautiful.”

“Thank you,” the Omega preened slightly before narrowing his eyes. “Now please, Trevor, fuck me.”

“Patience is a virtue, Rafael,” Trevor climbed over him, pressing a kiss into his neck before he grazed the same spot with his teeth. “Need to make sure you are ready--”

“I fingered myself already,” Rafael reached down to grab the other man’s cock, only to be swatted away. “I need you,” he whined, “Alpha.”

Trevor kissed Rafael’s neck again before he bit into his shoulder. He gasped at the sensation of teeth on his shoulder. Rafael wanted to encourage Trevor to bite down harder, to claim him as his true mate. Just as he dropped his head back, ready to moan his wants and desires, the Alpha moved away. Trevor pressed a kiss to the mark he must have left before he proceeded to kiss, lick, bite, and suck his way down Rafael’s body.

He couldn’t help but mewl as Trevor’s tongue traced over his sternum and his belly, only stopping to dip into his belly button before he moved further south. Trevor bit the inside of Rafael’s left thigh and then his right, the only warning Rafael got before he swept his tongue across Rafael’s entrance.

As Rafael buckled in pleasure, Trevor reached up to place his hands firmly on Rafael’s hips to keep him in place. Blunt fingernails dug into soft flesh, bringing Rafael to the perfect line between pain and pleasure. He slowly traced Rafael’s rim with his tongue before deftly diving past the ring of muscle. He rolled his tongue before pulling away.

“Trevor,” Rafael panted. “Please, I need you.”

“You certainly feel ready,” Trevor chuckled.

Trevor gently traced his hole with two fingers before he pressed inside and began to scissor him. “Enough,” Rafael cried, his hips buckling as Trevor brushed against his prostate. “Fuck me.”

Suddenly Trevor’s fingers were gone, and Rafael was left wanting. He listened impatiently to the sound of foil tearing and Trevor preparing himself. Then the man was on top of Rafael again, at his entrance, his eyes a golden hue.

Everything seemed to click in the back of the Omega’s head as his Alpha slowly entered him, inch by inch, and Rafael eagerly took all of it. When Trevor was completely seated inside of him Rafael reached up and cupped the man’s cheek before pulling him down into a kiss.

Then he began to move.

A feral noise erupted from Rafael’s throat, his vision swam and everything felt as though it was on fire. He felt everything right down to his bones. Every thrust, every kiss, the way Trevor nipped at his neck. Every move perfectly calculated to bring Rafael to his peak.

He couldn’t help but cry out, desperate please for more, harder, for Trevor. If he wasn’t in heat Rafael would have rolled his eyes. An Omega begging for his Alpha, how mundane. Yet in this moment, Trevor so perfectly nestled inside him, Rafael couldn’t help but vocalise how intense it all was.

Trevor cupped his chin as he tried to draw their gazes together, but Rafael could barely focus on Trevor. He was lost entirely to sensation, the electric ecstasy, the beauty before him.

His Alpha was glowing, literally. Trevor was bathed in the same halo of light that Rafael had seen the first time they had touched. If the Omega was able to focus on anything but the feel of his lover’s hand on his cock and the continual drag across his prostate he would have realized his naturally green eyes had turned to pure silver.

Trevor’s teeth grazed at the junction between his neck and his shoulder, nipping at it slightly once more. It was good, but it wasn’t enough. Rafael needed more, he needed the ultimate connection. Rafael reached up to press him down with a moan. “Alpha, please.”

Rafael’s vision swam as Trevor sank his teeth into his flesh. He felt himself float before his entire body tensed, and he experienced the most pure, bilding climax of his life. Trevor continued to fuck him, to bite him, through his orgasm. He finally released the Omega’s shoulder once Rafael’s orgasm had subsided.

Instinctively Rafael pushed Trevor off him, smirking at the confusion on the older man's face. He maneuvered Trevor until his was flat on his back, as the realisation dawned upon him, Trevor's eyes widened beautifully. Rafael hovered over him for a moment, aligning Trevor to his entrance, before the instinctual desire overcame him and he lowered himself down. The Alpha groaned, his head falling back on the bed. Rafael felt Trevor rest his hands on his hips, the Omega countered by grinding down, gyrating, working hard to bring his Alpha to his orgasm.

As Trevor neared his peak, Rafael felt the urge to mark, to bite, to claim. He leaned forward to nip at his lover’s neck. Trevor let out a strangled moan as Rafael teeth grazed his skin.

“Raf-Rafael.”

Trevor’s broken gasp was the only sign the Omega needed to sink his teeth into his True Mate’s shoulder, just above the Alpha’s clavicle. It was with a guttural moan, and a powerful thrust inside Rafael, that Trevor came, golden beams of light pulsing around him, them. When the man’s orgasm subsided, Rafael released the man’s shoulder, pressed a kiss against the mark and licked his lips.

His mind finally clear, Rafael lazily pulled himself off of Trevor and padded to his ensuite. He looked at himself in the mirror, the bite of his True Mate was already starting to quickly heal. The mark stood red against his bronzed skin, he reached up and stroked it lightly, it pulsed under his touch. He grabbed a cloth and wet it then returned to the bedroom to clean his lover, his Alpha.

Trevor looked at him, a small smile on his face. “Mine.”

Rafael flushed red, happy to hear Trevor finally say the word. Rafael pressed a gentle kiss to Trevor’s lips before finally returning the sentiment.

“ _Mine_.”

\--

It was cold, and at some point during the previous evening’s events the blankets had disappeared. Rafael shivered and stretched out his limbs, though his joints ached and groaned he had never felt better. He reached over to feel for his Alpha, only to find the space next him empty.

He bolted upright into a sitting position, his heart pounding as he frantically looked around the bedroom. Trevor was nowhere to be seen. He leaned down and picked up the robe that had been discarded last night, tugging it over himself and tying the belt together before he made his way down the hall, searching for his Alpha.

To say that he was disappointed not to find his true mate in the main living room or the kitchen was an understatement. Rafael felt antsy, as though something was crawling under his skin. He walked to his phone which was lying on his dining table. There were no messages.

Then came the sound of scraping metal in his lock Rafael’s heart started to race, as the door opened a familiar scent hit him and a smile broke out across his face. “Alpha?”

“Hi,” Trevor was carrying three full looking grocery bags in one hand and balancing a tray with two large coffee’s in the other. The expression on his face was sheepish. “Just getting us some food and you some coffee, it’s been more than twelve hours, your body is probably going to go into withdrawal soon.”

“Ha ha,” Rafael rolled his eyes before walking over to the taller man and grabbing the coffee from the tray.  

As he began to sip his coffee Rafael watched Trevor carry the bags to the kitchen and begin to unpack. As he leaned to the side Rafael noticed the dark red bite mark on the junction of Trevor’s neck and shoulder. Immediately he reached up to feel his own. Even though the bite was made mere hours beforehand, it felt though it had always been there, he even felt a small tingle run down his spine as he stroked the grooves.

“Stop that please,” Rafael’s gaze met Trevor’s, he looked incredibly flushed. “I can feel everything.”

“Excuse me?” He cocked a brow, not quite believing him. Trevor reached up and stroked his own bite mark, the sensation of the other man’s hand on his shoulder went straight to Rafael’s groin. “I see,” he barely managed to breathe.

“Let me make you breakfast,” his tone was warm. “Then I think we need to sit down and talk.”

Rafael sighed dramatically before sitting down on the couch. “While eating breakfast?”

“If that’s what you want,” Trevor shrugged. “I would like to before your next wave hits, do you know when that’ll be?”

“What’s the time now?” The Omega knew his Alpha was right.

Trevor gestured to the steel clock Rafael had hung on his wall. “Eight.”

“Two hours, give or take,” Rafael sighed before he stretched himself out on the couch. “Can we talk now?”

Trevor chuckled. “Are you really that impatient?”

“You can talk and cook at the same time can’t you?” Rafael just grumbled.

“Of course,” he shook his head. “Bacon and Eggs okay?”

“Obviously,” Rafael scoffed before he turned to look at Trevor.

“Scrambled eggs okay?” Rafael nodded in response. He watched Trevor place the bacon on the frypan, then crack the eggs into a bowl and begin to whisk. He’s voice turned soft, sad almost as he asked his first question. “How long have you known?”

“Known what?” Rafael sipped at his coffee.

Trevor stopped whisking and slammed the bowl on the counter. “Don’t play coy with me, Rafael.”

Rafael cocked a brow, Trevor was not going to back down. “Since you touched me in the interrogation room,” he answered reluctantly.

“That long?” Trevor sounded shocked, then his face dropped. “That explains a lot.”

He smelt sadness on the air. “What’s wrong?”

“No wonder your attitude changed so swiftly,” Trevor continued, each word sounded as though it had been dragged from him. “You felt you had no choice.”

“No,” Rafael attempted to clarify. “That wasn’t it at all.”

“Really?” Trevor picked up the bowl and whisked lightly. “You weren’t at all influenced by the initial connection?”

“I’m not going to say that I wasn’t,” Rafael chose his words carefully. “Initially I had no plans to pursue you, until you called my office. I wanted to give you a chance, and I’m glad I did.” He took a deep breath. “Something happened over that lunch, I felt more than a simple connection with you, I wanted to explore it further.”

“And Sonny?” His voice fell to a soft whisper as he quickly turned the bacon before he poured the beaten eggs into another frypan.

Rafael couldn’t help but sigh. “What about him?”

“Did you still love him?” Trevor pushed the eggs around the frypan, his soft voice turning sad. “ _Do_ you still love him?”

“Sonny will always hold a special place in my heart,” Rafael admitted, trying not to wince at Trevor’s tone. “I don’t love him though, I’m not sure if I ever did.”

“What--”

He rose to his feet and began to move towards the taller man. “What I feel for you here and now is stronger than anything I ever felt for Dominick Carisi.”

“Oh,” was the only sound that escaped Trevor’s mouth.

Rafael couldn’t help but smirk at that. “Oh, indeed.”

The smile that blossomed across Trevor’s face made his stomach flip and his heart soar. It took all the Rafael’s restraint to stop himself from dragging him out of the kitchen to the lounge. Rafael Barba was a patient man, and all he had to do was wait. He purred contentedly as he watched Trevor spoon eggs and bacon onto a plate for him.

His Alpha sniffed the air. “How long till your next wave?”

“We went over this,” Rafael cocked his brow.

“Eat,” Trevor pushed the plate and a set of cutlery towards the Rafael. “Quickly.”

“Why?” he caught himself before he whined.

“You’re scent is growing sweet again,” his tone turned forceful. “I need you to eat--”

“Trevor--”

“Now,” his eyes flashed gold, Rafael couldn’t help but begrudgingly comply.

As he stabbed at his food he felt his body flash hot, and that familiar sickly sweet smell began to grow stronger. He rolled his eyes at Trevor’s smug face as he quickly shoveled in as much food as possible. When he was done a large glass of water appeared in front of him.

“Drink,” He instructed. “Need to keep you hydrated.”

“I don’t need to be coddled,” Rafael huffed before grabbing the glass and draining its contents.

Trevor tilted his head to the side. “I just want to look after my Omega.”

Rafael couldn’t help but preen a little. “Do we have to wait till my next wave kicks in?” His mouth curved into a smirk.

“Not at all,” Trevor smirked back. “Besides, I have to get you nice and ready for me.”

There was a gush of fluid, and Rafael began to feel light headed as a flush of heat crashed through his body. He eagerly stood up, his knees buckling slightly. He was close. Trevor was behind him, though, ready to catch him when he lost his balance.

“Think you can make it to the bed?” His voice was full of concern, even when the Alpha’s eyes flashed golden with lust.

Rafael cocked a brow. “You’re really asking me that?”

“Couch?” Trevor chuckled.

His answer was a short, sharp nod. “Please.”

Trevor wound his arm around Rafael’s waist before he bent down to lift Rafael into his arms. As Trevor carried him over to the couch, the Omega couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his Alpha’s gesture. Internally he preened.

Trevor deposited him on the couch, and Rafael winced at his less than delicate squirm as he hit the soft fabric. Trevor smiled sheepishly before he gestured over his shoulder.

“Be right back,” He apologised. “Supplies.”

“Trevor,” Rafael whined, he could feel his slick start to run down his thigh. The Alpha ignored him, he almost leapt down the hallway, headed towards the bedroom. Rafael strained to catch a glimpse of the man’s perfect figure before he disappeared from view.

Rafael lay down on the couch and untied his robe, allowing it to spill open around him. He was already hard and aching to be touched. He had no control, a hand went straight to his cock, he licked the fingers of the other before he teased a nipple. That’s how Trevor found him, legs splayed open, desperately palming himself.

Trevor raked his eyes over Rafael, a lust-filled smirk on his face. “Impatient, are we?”

“God yes,” he whined. “Please.”

“Please what?” Trevor drew closer, he had stripped down to just his boxers while he was gone. His long, hard cock was pushed against the fabric, straining to get out. The sight made Rafael drool.

Rafael just moaned. “Anything, please!”

Trevor moved around and knelt on the couch between Rafael’s spread knees. He ran his hands up Rafael’s thighs and over his hips, batting his hand away from his cock. He then leaned forward and ran his tongue along Rafael’s sack before licking a stripe up his cock.

“No teasing,” Rafael gasped out at the contact.

He raised his head with a smirk, ensuring that his golden colored eyes were locked with Rafael’s viridian-tinged silver ones. He dragged a finger along Rafael’s perineum before he gently circled his tight hole, his touch so soft it almost tickled. Just as Rafael was about to beg, plead for Trevor's fingers, he then pushed past the ring of muscle, making Rafael buck and whimper.

The Alpha slowly moved his finger, allowing his Omega to adjust before he finally added a second. Once more he gently moved his fingers, seeking out the spot within that would make Rafael see stars. A single brush made Rafael gasp and his knees spread wider.

After a few strokes Trevor added a third finger. As he proceeded to stretch Rafael, the Omega relished in the burn the Alpha was causing. Trevor continued to pump his fingers, ensuring to crook them on every other stroke, transforming Rafael into an absolute writhing mess. Soon he was mewling, he couldn’t take much more teasing.

He wanted to be fucked.

“P-please,” his moan was breathy. “Alpha.”

“Please what?” Trevor growled, pumping faster for a moment.

Rafael gasped as Trevor removed his fingers and spread his slick across his entrance. “F-fuck me.”

“Roll over,” Trevor’s command made his cock twitch. “I want you on your knees.”

Rafael nodded, his mouth going instantly dry from anticipation, before he scrambled to his knees. Trevor assisted him, ensuring that his lover was comfortable. He whined impatiently as his Alpha readied himself. It wasn’t until Trevor pressed the tip of his cock inside Rafael, before pushing forwards in one smooth glide, seating himself himself fully inside Rafael that the Omega finally felt complete. Trevor began to move slowly, each thrust slightly grazed Rafael’s prostate, causing the Omega to groan in frustration.

“Patience,” Trevor soothed, one hand firm on Rafael’s hip and the other gently caressed his back.

Trevor slowly picked up the pace, thrusting a little faster, angling himself just perfectly. Still, Rafael needed more. He needed Trevor's touch on him, he needed Trevor to take care of him. He needed his Alpha. “Please,” Rafael gasped and moaned at every roll of his hips. “Alpha.”

Soon Trevor took pity on him, reached around, and took him in hand. Rafael bit his lip, hard, groaning at the wonderful touch. He timed each stroke of Rafael’s cock with each thrust into him, clearly trying to send him over the edge quickly. Rafael pressed back, trying to ensure he took all of Trevor, felt all of Trevor. He revelled in the moans he drew from the taller man, with each grinding movement of his hips.

There was a jolt of electricity, Rafael saw a flash of silver as Trevor nailed his prostate perfectly. He was finally there, as streaks of white spilt over his robe he clenched tight around his Alpha, silently mouthing praise and devotions. Trevor let out another moan before his hips stuttered and he slammed into Rafael, causing him to buckle.

When his breathing finally calmed, Rafael felt a gentle kiss being pressed to the back of his neck, and heard Trevor murmur something so softly that he missed it. Before Rafael could question it, Trevor wrapped an arm around his waist and slowly pulled out. Rafael missed the connection instantly. He then wrapped an arm around Rafael’s waist as he slowly pulled out.

He allowed Trevor to clean him with no protest, relishing the sensation of the cool wet cloth on his rear. He purred at the man’s attention, each noise he made was rewarded with another gentle kiss somewhere on his body. When Rafael was finally clean, Trevor passed him a towel and cleaned up the robe they had soiled.

Rafael took a deep breath and arched his back, a content smile on his face. Trevor looked just as happy when he returned to Rafael, a hot cup of coffee in hand. Rafael took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of Alpha and coffee.

“How are you feeling?” Trevor questioned, his tone curious.

He arched a brow but answered genuinely. “Well fucked.”

“Good,” he smiled before sitting down next to Rafael. “Do you need anything?”

Rafael shook his head. “Coffee for now, then I just need to disconnect, watch some television perhaps.”

“That’s simple enough,” Trevor had a soft look in his pale grey eyes.

He knew something was off. “What did you want to do?”

“Hold you,” his Alpha answered honestly.

Rafael shuffled over and lay down so his head was in Trevor’s lap. “And?” He gentle questioned, concern coiled around his heart.

Trevor placed a hand on Rafael’s head, allowing his fingers to trail through soft almost-curls before answering. “And I think we need to talk still.”

“What do we need to talk about?” Rafael’s heart was racing. What if after all of this Trevor decided that Rafael wasn’t worth it? Did Trevor feel forced? Lied to? He waited the man’s answer with baited breath.

“I don’t want to presume anything,” Trevor’s voice hitched. “Where do you see this going?”

“This?” Rafael cocked his brow.

“Obviously we’re True Mates,” Trevor continued, faltering slightly over the words. “I-I don’t want you to feel pressured into having a relationship with me.”

“Trevor,” Rafael cocked a brow. “Why wouldn’t I want to? I thought that’s what we were already attempting?”

“You admitted that the initial connection swayed you--”

“That is not what I said,” Rafael scowled.

“--and you shouldn’t be in a rush to decide anything,” Trevor finished softly.

Rafael opened his mouth and closed it again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling. He gave himself a moment to calm before he continued.

“As much as Rita Calhoun may try to convince you otherwise, I am not a child.” He sat up so he could look his lover in the eye. “Though our circumstances of falling into this were not ideal, I would like to think that eventually we would have found our way to one another without the initial communication.” A soft smile fell on Rafael’s face, he rose a hand to cup Trevor’s jaw. “You are kind, genuine and far too good for me. All I want is a chance to prove that I am worthy of you.”

Rafael leaned forward, allowing his breath to mingle with Trevor’s for a moment before he finally closed the gap. This kiss was slow, languid and utterly perfect. Rafael couldn’t help but melt into Trevor as the man placed his hands on his waist. When Trevor finally pulled away he couldn’t help but whine.

“Rafael Barba,” Trevor grinned, resting his forehead upon Rafael’s. “A closet romantic. Who would have thought?”

The Omega flushed red. “Quiet.”

“Rafael,” Trevor’s hands were still on his waist, his thumbs rubbed gentle circles into his sides. “In what world are you unworthy of me?”

Rafael pressed another kiss to his mouth before he pulled away. “I don’t know,” he uttered in a low whisper. “It’s just… You hardly know me.”

“Then let me,” Trevor murmured as he rose a hand to take Rafael’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. “Let me get to know you.”

As they kissed Rafael felt his stomach twist and his mark pulse. In that moment for the first time in a long time he was content. He had a love, he had a future, he had his Alpha. Finally, he felt complete.


End file.
